historiawikiaorg_pl-20200216-history
Słowianie
Słowianie '''lub rzadziej '''Sławianie (kasz. Słowiónie; czes. Slované; białorus. Славяне [Slavianie]; ros. Славяне [Slavyane]; bułg. Славяни [Slavyani]; chorw. Slaveni; dolnołuż. Słowjan'''y; górnołuż. '''Słowjenjo; mac. Словени [Sloveni]; słowac. Slovania; słoweń. Slovani; serb. Словени [Sloveni]; serb-chorw. Slaveni; ukr. Слов'яни [Slov'yany]) − istniejąca do dziś indoeuropejska grupa etniczna pokrewna Bałtom i w pewnym stopniu Germanom powstała na wskutek rozpadu wspólnoty praindoeuropejskiej, a później - jak twierdzi większość polskich naukowców - skupiska bałto-słowiańskiego. Cechą charakterystyczną wszystkich nacji słowiańskich są w zasadzie wyłącznie pokrewne sobie języki określane językami słowiańskimi oraz wspólna etnogeneza koncentrująca się na jednolitej językowo i kulturowo wspólnocie prasłowiańskiej, która rozpadła się na wskutek działań zewnętrznych ok. V - VI wieku n.e. Dziedzina nauki zajmująca się badaniem historii, kultury, języków oraz wierzeń przedchrześcijańskich i przedmuzułmańskich narodów słowiańskich określana jest slawistykom. Najsłynniejsi polscy slawiści w historii to Aleksander Bruckner, Henryk Łowmiański i Aleksander Gieysztor. Terminologie związane ze Słowianami to Panslawizm i powstałe stosunkowo nie dawno turbosłowiaństwo. Pochodzenie i ekspansja Lokalizacja pierwotnych siedzib grup ludnościowych posługujących się językiem prasłowiańskim wzbudza kontrowersje w środowiskach slawistycznych. Historia Prakolebka Historia Słowian - szczególnie polityczna - przed inwazją na ziemie Cesarstwa Wschodniorzymskiego we wczesnym średniowieczu pozostaje niepoznana i hipotetyczna. Szczególnie kontrowersje i niezgodę wśród badaczy wzbudza lokalizacja pradawnych siedzib starożytnych Prasłowian, gdyż od wieków kwestia prakolebki ludów słowiańskojęzycznych miała znaczenie polityczne, a naukowcy niestety nie kierowali się rzetelnymi badaniami, lecz własnymi korzyściami i pseudo-patriotyzmem np. Ivan Borkovsky, czeski slawista dopatrywał się korzeni słowiańskości na terenach dzisiejszych Czech, zaś słoweński badacz Josip Korošec obstawał przy panońskim rodowodzie pierwszych Słowian (przyp. Panonia - kraina historyczna zajmująca m. in. Słowenie). Szczególnie było to widoczne w niemiecko-polskim sporze na temat etnosu kultury łużyckiej. Przedstawiciele niemieckiej inteligencji dopatrywali się w kulturze germańskości, co dawało zachodnim sąsiadom roszczenia do części polskich ziem, na co Polacy bronili się teoriami prosłowiańskimi. Z czasem - wraz ze stabilizacją granic między państwami - kwestia pierwotnych siedzib Słowian straciła swój polityczny wydźwięk i dopiero od niedawna prowadzone są poparte faktycznymi dowodami badania. Wraz z upływem czasu wykształciły się dwie główne teorie tłumaczące położenie pradawnych ziem Słowian: autochtoniczna i allchtoniczna. Ta pierwsza jest współcześnie odrzucana przez większość środowisk slawistycznych i ma znacznie mniej zwolenników niż allchtoniczna. Autochtoniści uważają, że Słowianie po wyodrębnieniu się ze wspólnoty bałto-słowiańskiej osiedli na terenach między Wisłą, a rzeką Odrą, a także na ukraińskich krainach historycznych: Wołyniu i Podolu oraz czasem utożsamiają ich z celto-germańskimi Lugiami, tajemniczymi Wenetami i kulturom łużycką, a w skrajnych przypadkach także kulturą przeworską. Krainy historyczne Połabia miałyby być sferom wpływów celto-germańsko-słowiańskich, aby wreszcie Słowianie wyparli German i Celtów za Łabę. Hipoteza allchtoniczna jest zdecydowanie popularniejsza od autochtonicznej i większość historyków (w tym polskich) jest jej przychylna. Allchtoniści w odróżnieniu od autochtonistów, uważają że Słowianie pojawili się na obszarze pomiędzy Wisłą, a Odrą dopiero wraz z wędrówką ludów ok. IV-VI wieku n.e, a ich starożytne siedziby lokują dalej na wschód od Europy Środkowej (najczęściej na północno-zachodniej Ukrainie, choć przywija się też wątek południowej Białorusi, "europejskich części" Rosji, a nawet pasma górskiego Uralu i jeziora Aralskiego, a niekiedy też wschodniej części Polski). Istnieją też teorie pośrednie balansujące między teorią autochtoniczną, a allchtoniczną, które choć mają swoich zwolenników w środowiskach badaczy, stanowią mimo wszystko mniejszość. Najstarsza pewna wzmianka pisemna o Słowianach pochodzi z VI wieku, gdy grecki historyk Prokopiusz z Cezarei opisuje w swej kronice słowiańskich Sklawinów i Antów w następujący sposób: ... te plemiona, Sklawinowie naddunajskie i Antowie osiadłe między Dniestrem a Dnieprem, nie podlegają władzy jednego człowieka, lecz od dawna żyją w ludowładztwie i dlatego zawsze wszystkie pomyślne i niepomyślne sprawy załatwiane bywają na ogólnym zgromadzeniu. A także co się tyczy innych szczegółów te same mają, krótko mówiąc, urządzenia i obyczaje jedni i drudzy ci północni barbarzyńcy. Uważają bowiem, że jeden tylko bóg, twórca błyskawicy, jest panem całego świata i składają mu w ofierze woły i wszystkie inne zwierzęta ofiarne. O przeznaczeniu nic nie wiedzą, ani nie przyznają mu żadnej roli w życiu ludzkim, lecz kiedy śmierć im zajrzy w oczy czy to w chorobie, czy na wojnie, ślubują wówczas, że jeśli jej unikną, złożą bogu natychmiast ofiarę w zamian za ocalone życie, a uniknąwszy, składają ją, jak przyobiecali, i są przekonani, że kupili sobie ocalenie za tę właśnie ofiarę. Oddają ponadto także cześć rzekom, nimfom i innym jakimś duchom i składają im wszystkim ofiary, a w czasie tych ofiar czynią wróżby. Mieszkają w nędznych chatach rozsiedleni z dala jedni od drugich, a przeważnie każdy zmienia kilkakrotnie miejsce zamieszkania. Stojąc do walki na ogół pieszo idą na nieprzyjaciela, mają w ręku tarczę i dzidę, pancerza natomiast nigdy nie wdziewają. Niektórzy nie mają ani koszul, ani płaszcza, lecz jedynie długie spodnie podkasane aż do kroku i tak stają do walki z wrogiem. Obydwa plemiona mówią jednym językiem, niesłychanie barbarzyńskim. A nawet i zewnętrznym wyglądem nie różnią się między sobą, wszyscy bowiem są rośli i niezwykle silni, a skóra ich i włosy nie są ani bardzo białe względnie płowe, ani nie przechodzą zdecydowanie w kolor ciemny, lecz wszyscy są rudawi. Życie wiodą twarde i na najniższej stopie, jak Massageci Hunowie i brudem są okryci stale jak i oni. A przecież bynajmniej nie są niegodziwi z natury i skłonni do czynienia zła, lecz prostotą obyczajów również przypominają Hunów. Także i imię mieli dawien dawna jedno Sklawinowie i Antowie; jednych i drugich bowiem zwano dawniej Sporami, sądzę że dlatego, ponieważ rozproszeni, z dala od siebie, zamieszkują swój kraj. Dlatego też mają tam u siebie wiele ziemi; po drugiej stronie Istru bowiem przeważnie oni mieszkają. Jednak słowiański lud mógł zanotować już sam Herodot w swym słynnym dziele "Dzieje", gdzie opisał lud Budynów i Neurów. Neurowie byli według kronikarza rolnikami i mieli mieszkać na pólnocny zachód od morza czarnego (uważa się, że między rzeką Boh, a Prypecią i górnym Dniestrem), lecz na wskutek "plagi węży" musieli przemieścić się na ziemie Budynów, a ich cechą charakterystyczną były szamańskie obrzędy związane z wilkołactwem. Budyni osiedlili się na północ od Scytów w sąsiedztwie Sarmatów i mieli zamieszkiwać lasy i step pomiędzy Dnieprem, a Wołgą, a na ich terytorium znajdować się miało miasto Gelonos będące pod helleńskimi wpływami kulturowymi. W trakcie wojny persko-scytyjskiej podobno wsparli Scytów. Nie ma pewności, co do tożsamości etnicznej obu ludów, lecz najczęściej przypisuje im się prasłowiański lub prabałtyjski albo balto-słowiański etnos. Rzadziej też ugrofiński lub celtycki. Rzymski uczony - Klaudiusz Ptolemeusz (II wiek n.e) wzmiankował dwa tajemnicze ludy: Słoweni ''i ''Stawianie, które też mogły być starożytnymi Słowianami. Kronikarze antyku opisywali również tajemniczych Wenetów, który jest zawyczaj tożsamy albo z celto-ilirami lub proto-słowianami. Lista potencjalnych kultur pochodzących sprzed wielkiej wędrówki ludów, które zdaniem części środowisk badawczych mogły być lub były przynajmniej częściowo słowiańskie: *Kultura bondarichańska (ok. 1000 p.n.e - 600 p.n.e) - kultura epoki brązu rozwijająca się na obszarze lasostepu na ukrainie lewobrzeżnej (kraina historyczna na Ukrainie) głównie w dzisiejszym obwodzie charkowskim i ługańskim. Wykształciła się z wcześniejszych kultur indoeuropejskich i być może ugrofińskich. Z punktu wiedznia archeologicznego etniczność niejasna. Ze względu na liczne hydronimy pochodzenia bałtyjskiego zaobserwowane na obszarze, na którym rozwijała się kultura uważana jest często za bałtyjską lub ewentualnie bałto-słowiańską, choć przynajmniej częściowa ugrofińskość kultury bondarichańskiej również jest niewykluczona. *kultura diakowska (ok. 600 p.n.e - 400 p.n.e) - kultura epoki żelaza powstała na wcześniejszej kulturze ceramiki siatkowej. Osadnictwo diakowskie zajmowało mniej więcej obszar dzisiejszych obwodów: twerskiego, wołogockiego, włodzimierskiego, moskiewskiego, jarosławieckiego, iwanowskiego, kostromskiego i smoleńskiego w Rosji. Charakteryzowało się stosunkowo prymitywnym, jak na tamte czasy systemem społecznym oraz licznymi narzędziami i ozdobami wykonanymi z kości. Ludność zajmowała się rolnictwem, łowiectwem, rybołóstwem, hodowlą bydła oraz wytopem metali z żelaza i brązu. Widoczne podobieństwo do innych kultur wywodzących się od ceramiki siatkowej, czyli: kultury ananińskiej i gorodeckiej. Mieszkańcy kultury diakowskiej identyfikowani są ze wzmiankowanymi m. in. w "Powieści minionych lat" Nestora wołżańsko-fińskimi plemionami Meria i Weś, ale część zabytków z zachodniej części kultury diakowskiej przypisywana jest przodkom dzisiejszych Słowian i Bałtów (Bałto-słowian?), co może udowadniać istnienie pierwiastka słowiańskiego w kulturze diakowskiej. *Kultura środkowego Dniepru (ok. 3000-1500 p.n.e) - doedytować. Została zastąpiona przez kulturę Sośnicką należącą do kultury łużyckiej. Tożsami się ją z odłamem praindoeuropejczyków będącymi bezpośrednimi praprzodkami Bałto-słowian. **Kultura trzciniecka (ok. 1900-1000 p.n.e) - powstała wraz z konsolidacją wcześniejszych kultur praindoeuropejskich (strzyżykowskiej, mierzanowskiej i iwieńskiej) kwalifikowanych do tzw. kultur późnosznurkowych w epoce wczesnego brązu. Zajmowała obszar od Wisły po rzekę Wołgę, a więc dzisiejszą wschodnio-centralną Polskę, większość Ukrainy na północy od ujścia Dniepru do Morza Czarnego, całą Białoruś, fragmentycznie współczesną Litwę i Łotwę, a także kilka przygranicznych obwodów należących do Rosji (obwód smoleński i pskowski). Upadek cywilizacji jest związany z wewnętrznymi zmianami społecznymi. Z trzcinieckiego kręgu kulturowego - zdaniem niektórych badaczy - wykształciły się trzy spokrewnione ze sobą indoeuropejskie nacje: wzmiankowani przez Pliniusza Starszego Wenedowie (niekiedy uważani za zachodni odłam Pra-Słowian, który dał początek Słowianom Zachodnim), Bałtowie i Pra-Słowianie. ***Kultura łużycka (ok. 1300 p.n.e - 350 p.n.e) - Wyodrębniła się w wyniku nałożenia się zachodniego odłamu kultury trzcinieckiej na italską kulturę przedłużycką i zajmowała rozległe obszary dzisiejszej Polski, Czech, Słowacji oraz fragmentycznie współczesną Ukraine (Wołyń) i zachodnie Niemcy. Identyfikacja etnosu od czasów odkrycia kultury pozostawała z przyczyn politycznych i patriotycznych kontrowersyjna i skrajnie odmienna. Znaczna część niemieckiej inteligencji w dwudziestoleciu między wojennym trzymała się wersji, że osadnictwo łużyckie należy kwalifikować do ludów germańskich, a obszar przez nie zajmowany to pradawne ziemie germańskie, które powinny "powrócić" do Niemiec. W odwecie, niemal wszyscy naukowcy polscy uznawali kulturę łużycką za bezpośrednich przodków Słowian, a obszar przez nią zajmowany za pradawne słowiańskie ziemie, które należą się Polsce. Ta przymusowa ideologia jednej i drugiej strony uniemożliwiła rzetelne badania i ostatecznego ustalenia etnogenezy i trwała aż do upadku III Rzeszy i ostatecznego uformowania się współczesnej granicy między Niemcami, a Polską w czasach komunistycznych, gdy kwestia etniczności kultury łużyckiej zatraciła swój polityczny wydźwięk. Powojenni naukowcy odkryli, że kultura łużycka dzieli się na ok. 20 grup i liczne podgrupy mające pewne cechy wyróżniające je od pozostałych i będące pod różnymi wpływami zewnętrznymi, co wskazuje na niejednolity charakter etniczny łużyckiego kręgu kulturowego, a to daje jednak nadzieje, że niektóre grupy kultury łużyckiej (szczególnie wschodnie i wschodniocentralne!) mogły być częściowo lub nawet "czysto" słowiańskie (szczególnie podejrzana jest kultura wysocka). Mimo to etniczność kultury łużyckiej i jej grup (oraz podgrup) nie została ustalona, a temat dalej pozostaje zagadką. ****Kultura pomorska (ok. 600 p.n.e - 200 p.n.e) - Wykształciła się ze wschodnich odłamów kultury łużyckiej, jako odrębne stanowisko archeologiczne. Jej siedziby obejmowały zasadniczo dzisiejszą Małopolskę, Ruś Czerwoną, Pomorze Gdańskie i część Mazowsza na wschód od Wisły. Etnos kultury pozostaje zagadką, lecz najczęściej archeolodzy nie wykluczają związku kultury pomorskiej z Wenedami - tajemniczym ludem opisywanym przez antycznych kronikarzy, który zamieszkiwał dzisiejszą Polskę na wschód od Wisły. Współcześnie większość naukowców uważa, że Wenedowie wzmiankowani po raz pierwszy przez Pliniusza Starszego byli ludem celto-ilirskim albo prasłowiańskim. Szczególnie o prasłowiańskość podejrzewa się wschodni odłam kultury pomorskiej - kulturę grobów kloszowych, która miała udział w powstawaniu kultury zarubienickiej, którą zdecydowana większość środowisk badawczych z całego świata uważa za najstarsze stanowisko archeologiczne będące z całą pewnościom prasłowiańskie. Mieszkańcy kultury pomorskiej handlowali najpewniej z Etruskami, praktykowali ciałopalenie, a prochy zmarłych - po uprzednim włożeniu do urny - zakopywali, a ich dobytek materialny składał się głównie z bursztynowych wyrobów. Upadek i rozpad kultury pomorskiej był stopniowy. Do stopniowego zaniku owej cywilizacji przyczynił się napływ wschodniogermańskich plemion wandalskich, którzy w III wieku p.n.e ostatecznie wyparli lub zasymilowali wcześniejszą ludność przypuszczalnie iliryjskiego, celtyckiego lub słowiańskiego pochodzenia tworząc z celtyckimi Lugami i być może prasłowiańskimi (?) Wenedami kulturę przeworską. Nieco później resztki kultury pomorskiej, które pozostały na Pomorzu i Mazowszu zanikły w wyniku napływającego ze Skandynawii germańskiego osadnictwa gockiego, gepidzkiego i herulskiego reprezentowanego przez kulturę oksykowską. ***Kultura komarowska (ok. 1000 p.n.e – 800 p.n.e) - kultura pierwotnie wchodząca w skład kultury trzcinieckiej, a po jej upadku funkcjonująca samodzielnie. Eponimem jest tutaj miejscowość Komárno w dzisiejszej południowo-zachodniej Słowacji. "Właściwy, a zarazem pierwotny" obszar osadnictwa komarowskiego ulokowany był mniej więcej na obszarze pomiędzy rzekami Prypeć, Dniestr i Dniepr wszak z czasem jednak kultura zajmowała znaczną część dzisiejszej Słowacji i stosunkowo duży obszar zachodnio-centralnej Ukrainy, a także fragment współczesnych Węgier, Mołdawii i Polski. Badania archeologiczne dowiodły, że ludność ją tworząca zajmowała się zasadniczo rolnictwem, ale znane im też było garncarstwo i hodowla zwierząt oraz zamieszkiwała otwarte osady żyjąc zasadniczo w ziemiankach. Zaobserwowano zarówno pochówek szkieletowy, jak i kremacje ciał zmarłych. Kultura komarowska przekształciła się wraz z kulturą bieługrodowską w kulturę czarnoleską. Osadnictwo komarewskie identyfikuje się powszechnie z Pra-słowianami lub Bałto-słowianami albo rzadziej z przodkami północnych odłamów Traków (Daków). ***Kultura bieługrodowska (ok. 1000 p.n.e - 700 p.n.e) - kultura pierwotnie wchodząca w skład kultury trzcinieckiej, a po jej upadku funkcjonująca samodzielnie. Osadnictwo bieługrodowskie obejmowało znaczną część dziś ukraińskiego lasostepu między Dniestrem, a Dnieprem. Osadnicy wiedli osiadły tryb życia w stosunkowo dużych, otwartych osadach składających się przeważnie z pół-ziemianek. Zajmowali się głównie rolnictwem i hodowlą zwierząt. Pomimo życia w symbiozie, społeczność nie podlegała władzy centralnej, a jedynie prymitywnemu ustrojowi patriarchalno-rodowemu. Ludność korzystała z narzędzi wykonanych z kamienia lub rzadziej brązu. Ważną rolę odgrywał w ich wierzeniach kult ogniaSłowianie hodują świnie, jak inni owce; wszyscy są czcicielami ognia, uprawiają proso, przy zbiorach wyrzucają z garnka proso na łyżkę, wznoszą ją ku niebu: "O Panie, tyś jest, coś nam dał chleb powszedni, więc doprowadź nas do końca!" Wina ich są z miodu. Gdy palą swych umarłych, weselą się, ponieważ twierdzą, że cieszą się, bo Pan jego wykonał przeciw niemu miłosierdzie - ibn Rust (IX-wieczny podróżnik arabskiego podróżnika) o Słowianach, jak dowodzą tego świadectwa archeologiczne. Na osadnictwo bieługrodowskie miała swój wpływ kultura biełozierska. Kultura bieługradowska przekształciła się wraz z kulturą komarewską w kulturę czarnoleską. Skład etniczny pozostaje tajemnicą, ale można domniemywać, że przedstawiciele osadnictwa bieługrodowskiego byli przodkami dzisiejszych Słowian Wschodnich lub północno-zachodnich Traków albo ewentualnie opisanych przez Herodota z Halikarnasu Scytów rolników. ****Kultura czarnoleska ***Kultura Sośnicka ****Kultura lebediwska (Ukraińska wikipedia) *****Kultura miłogradzka ******kultura zarubienicka *******kultura kijowska *****Kultura juchnowska ******kultura poczepska Wędrówka Ludów (wg. teorii allchtonicznej) IV - V wiek n.e (Imperium Hunów; Migracja Słowian na Zachód i Południe) ''Dowiedź się więcej: Wielka wędrówka ludów '' thumb|400px Pojawienie się w Europie rządnych łupów i nowych ziem azjatyckich Hunów pod wodzą Attyli wywołało radykalne zmiany w etnografii Europy. Przybysze zdobyli i skolonizowali sporę połacie ziem należące dawniej do Bizancjum (m. in. Panonie) i przyczynili się do upadku Cesarstwa Zachodniorzymskiego tworząc rozległe Imperium Hunów. Ich ofiarom padły także inne ludy barbarzyńskie germańskojęzyczne, które uciekając przed prześladowaniami migrowali na zachód, zwyciężali Rzymian i tworzyli własne państwa. Dzięki kulturze kijowskiej wiadomo, że Słowianie wyszli obronną ręką z sytuacji i zostali pominięci przez azjatyckich koczowników, a było tak najprawdopodobniej z powodu przyrodniczych. Słowianie żyli w terenach gęsto zalesionych, podczas gdy najeźdźcy byli przystosowani do wolnej przestrzeni. Imperium na wskutek podziału władzy między synów po śmierci Attyli, buntów podbitych German oraz samego nieprzyzwyczajenia Hunów do osiadłego trybu życia, szybko upadło, a przybysze w większości albo powrócili na Stepy, albo utracili swą potęgę stając się osłabionymi plemionami (np. Barsilowie) lub związkami plemiennymi (np. Protobługarzy). Na wolnych ziemiach należących niegdyś do Cesarstwa Zachodniorzymskiego pojawili się pragnący nowych terytoriów plemiona germańskie (Gepidzi, Longobardowie, Ostrogoci). Migracja German Wschodnich na zachód i południe wywołała spore wyludnienie terytorium dzisiejszej Polski, Słowacji i Czech (ok. 40% procent ówczesnej populacji Polski wyemigrowało). Nie ma pewności, co do powodów dla których część Prasłowian zdecydowała się wędrować na zachód. Najprawdopodobniej czynnikiem zachęcającym przodków dzisiejszych Polaków, Czechów i Słowaków do opuszczenia pradawnej kolebki była chęć zdobycia nowych, opustoszałych ziem pod uprawę roli. Tak czy inaczej, Prasłowianie (nazywani w źródłach bizantyjskich Wenedami) skolonizowali dzisiejszą Słowiańszczyznę Zachodnią (i dziś zniemczone Połabie i Rugię), zaś ich wschodni pobratymcy, którzy pozostali na swych rodowych siedzibach utworzyli dwa potężne związki plemienne: Antów i Sklawinów. 'VI wiek n.e' (Kaganat Awarski i walki z Bizancjum) Antowie, Wenedowie i Sklawinowie rządni wojennych łupów (cenili szczególnie tkaniny, pieniądze i broń) i nowych ziem wyruszyli na południe zajmując wschodniorzymskie prowincje, a ich działalność w kolejnych latach spowodowała stopniowe wypieranie lub slawizacje German i huńskich Protobługarów. Prasłowianie, którzy skolonizowali Panonie (dzisiejsza Słowenia, pólnocna Chorwacja, północno-zachodnia Serbia, wschodnia Austria i zachodnie Węgry) dali początek współcześnie wymarłym Słowianom Panońskim, zaś od sklawińskich osiedleńców w Dacji (dzisiejsza południowo-centralna Rumunia) wywodzili się nie istniejący już Słowianie daccy. W VI wieku n.e nomadzi ponownie zawędrowali do Europy. Nowi przybysze zwani Awarami byli początkowo przyjaźnie nastawieni do Bizancjum i jako jego sojusznicy podbili i podporządkowali sobie pozostałe na kontynencie europejskim plemiona huńskie tworząc kaganat awarski. Awarowie wraz z protobułgarami wyprawiali się również na Antów. Ostatecznie w 561 roku bizantyjski cesarz Justynian I Wielki ulokował Awarów na północ od Dolnego Dunaju, by ci odpierali coraz groźniejsze słowiańskie rajdy na cesarstwo. Na wskutek działań wojennych Awarowie zdobyli nizinę węgierską (zamieszkiwaną wówczas przez germańskich Gepidów) i Panonię, zniewalając przy Słowian Panońskich. Kagan awarski Bajan spacyfikował na zlecenie cesarza Sklawinów Dackich, którzy pod wodzą Dobręty odzyskali na pewien czas wolność, lecz ponownie popadli w awarską niewole. Wraz z pogarszaniem się stosunków Bajana z cesarstwem, zmieniło się kompletnie nastawienie Awarów do Sklawian, którzy od tej pory z podstawowych wrogów stali się wielokrotnie sojusznikami azjatyckiego ludu podczas wypraw wojennych. W 585 roku Awarowie i Sklawianie oblegali Tesaloniki, lecz z powodu wybuchu epidemii i głodu, oblężenie zakończyło się porażką. W 592 roku bizantyjski cesarz Maurycjusz sprzymierzył się z Antami w celu wyparcia ich słowiańskich pobratymców za Dunaj. W 596 w odwecie za awarski atak na Turyngie, wojska bizantyjskie uczestniczyły w udanej kampanii wojskowej na ziemiach Sklawinów. Inwazja na Bałkany Wierzenia etniczne Przed przyjęciem chrześcijaństwa (jedni szybciej, drudzy później), Słowianie zachodni przyjęli obrządek rzymskokatolicki, wschodni i południowi wybrali prawosławie, w Polsce chrzest w porządku łacińskim przyjęto oficjalnie w 966 roku) Słowianie wierzyli w wielobóstwo, siły przyrody. Głównym bogiem był Perun, bóg piorunów, ważnym innym bóstwem lub innym wariantem wiary w Peruna był Świętowit. Weles był czczonym na Rusi bogiem magii; natomiast Swaróg związany był z kultem Słońca. Bogom oddawano cześć w świątyniach lub pod gołym niebem (święte gaje, góry, źródła). Niektóre ośrodki kultu miały charakter ponadplemienny (Radogoszcz, Wolin, Arkona, Wołogoszcz). Ważną rolą kapłanów było wieszczenie, dzięki któremu mogli wywierać wpływ na politykę. Prócz wznoszenia modłów bogom składano również ofiary z bydła, płodów rolnych, a na Połabiu nawet z ludzi. Słowianie wierzyli w życie pozagrobowe, swoich zmarłych palili, a prochy składali w kurhanach lub grobach ziemnych. Po pochówku organizowano ucztę pogrzebową zwaną stypą lub strawą. Z czasem Słowianie przyjęli też pochówki szkieletowe. Ostatnie świątynie słowiańskie przetrwały do II połowy XII w. na Rugii. Państwa o charakterze słowiańskim 'Powszechnie uznawane na arenie międzynarodowej' 'Państwa nieuznawane ' Dawne państwa słowiańskie Dzisiejsze kraje i języki słowiańskie thumb|Rozpowszechnienie język słowiańskich w Europie|400px Języki słowiańskie stanowią oddzielną grupę w językach indoeuropejskich. Słowianie zachodni * Polacy (ok. 58 mln., większość w Polsce - 38 mln., istotna część w USA - 10 mln.) * Czesi (ok. 12 mln., większość w Czechach, ale ponad 1 mln. w USA) * Słowacy (ok. 6,5 mln., 4,5 mln. w Słowacji, prawie 1 mln. w USA) * Kaszubi (ok. 250 tys., większość w Polsce, potomkowie Pomorzan będących grupą pośrednią między plemionami polskimi, a połabskimi. Obecnie w większości identyfikują się z narodowością polską, choć mają odrębny język, uznany w Polsce za język regionalny) * Serbołużyczanie (zamieszkiwali Łużyce, o które walczył - i zdobył na czas swoich rządów Bolesław I Chrobry m.in. właśnie przez to, że chciał zjednoczyć kraje słowiańskie, dzisiaj nie mają własnego państwa, jest ich około 50 tys.) Słowianie wschodni Dawni Rusini, później także pod wpływem podboju ziem wschodnich przez Wielkie Księstwo Litewskie rozdzielili się; aktualnie do Słowian wschodnich zaliczamy: * Rosjan (ok. 138 mln., najliczebniejszy naród słowiański - 115 mln. w Rosji, ale także za granicą 8 mln. na Ukrainie Głównie Rosjanie żyją na Krymie, który aktualnie jest kontrolowany przez Rosję , w Kazachstanie 4 mln., w USA 3 mln. * Ukraińców (ok. 46 mln., na Ukrainie 37 mln, w Rosji 3 mln, w Kanadzie i Brazylii po 1 mln., prawie milion także w USA) * Białorusini (ok. 10 mln., 8 mln. na Białorusi, ok. 1 mln. w Rosji) * Rusini (ok. 90 tys., ok. 33 tys. na Słowacji, ok. 15 tys. w Serbii, ok. 10 tys. na Ukrainie, ok. 10 tys. na Węgrzech. ok. 9 tys. w USA. Należą do nich różnorakie grupy etniczne żyjące głównie w Karpatach, takie jak Łemkowie, Bojkowie, Huculi) Słowianie południowi * Bułgarzy (ok. 9 mln. - 6 mln. w Bułgarii, istotne części w Serbii i Grecji) * Macedończycy (ok. 2 mln. - 1,3 mln. w Macedonii) * Serbowie (10,5 mln. - 6 mln. w Serbii, 1,5 mln. w Bośni, 600 tys. w Niemczech) * Czarnogórcy (ok. 400 tys. - 270 tys. w Czarnogórze, 70 tys. w Serbii, 30 tys. w Argentynie) * muzułmańscy Boszniacy (ok. 4 mln. w Bośni i Hercegowinie 2 mln., Turcji nawet do 2 mln, liczba niepewna) * Chorwaci (ok. 9 mln., w Chorwacji - 4 mln.) * Słoweńcy (ok. 2,5 mln, 1,8 mln. w Słowenii) Źródła *''Historia, Operon 2010'' *''statystyki zaczerpnięte z Wikipedii'' Kategoria:Indoeuropejczycy